Christmas Time
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Mia show's up during the Christmas Tree Lighting Festival in season 1
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Time Frame: Season 1 Tree Lighting Festival and Festivities

Lorelai and Sookie are outside watching the tree lighting festival out in the middle of the town square drinking coffee listening to the caroler's singing when Mia show's up

''Hi Hunnie'' Mia say's

Lorelai turn's around

''Mia what are you doing here come over here!'' Lorelai says excitedly and gives her a big hug

''back in town for Christmas thought I'd spend it with you and Rory if that's ok with you?'' Mia says

''if that's ok with me Mia always you know that it's always ok with me that you are here with us whenever it's a demand that you spend Christmas with us Rory will be excited to see you... you are an extra special present'' Lorelai tell's her

''where is she?'' Mia asks her

''I don't know she's probably around here with Lane and Dean somewhere you can probably find her'' Lorelai says

''ok I'm going to go and find her'' Mia says

''ok I have to go and run an errand'' Lorelai says

''where you going?'' Sookie asks her

''to the diner I need some more coffee I will just be right back'' Lorelai says

''ok'' Sookie says

Lorelai pick's up a bag from the ground containing Luke's Christmas present and head's over to the diner 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At Luke's Lorelai walk's in through the door

''Hey!'' she says

''Hey how s your dad?'' he asks her

''Better even though he says that life is not life unless it includes a steak'' she says and smile's

''How come you re not out with everybody?'' she asks him

''I just had some things to do'' he tell's her

''Right you know Mia is in town she's outside with everybody

''oh really Great!'' he says

''well if you go out there again tell her to stop in/come by and get a coffee so I can see her'' he tell's her

''ok I will'' she says

''so anyways here this is for you'' she says and hand's him a bag

''What s it for?'' he asks her

''just thank you Christmas whatever'' she says

''Christmas isn t for another week'' he says

''Do we really have to do this again?'' she asks him

Luke opens the present and it s a baseball hat

''I just thought you know God forbid something happens to that one you might need a spare'' she says

''here'' she says and put it on forwards on his head

''Does that look wrong'' she says and puts in on his head backwards

''There!'' she says

''Oh hey turn out the lights'' she says and walk's over to the window

''For what?'' he asks her

''It s not the real procession it s just the rehearsal'' he says

''So it s still pretty'' she says

''And why do they need to rehearse it It s the same thing every year'' he says

''Come on Luke please'' she says

Luke turns out the lights and joins her by the window

''It s hard to imagine living somewhere else isn t it?'' she asks him

''Thanks for the hat'' he says

''You re welcome it looks good on you'' she says

''Good how?'' he asks her

''Just watch the procession'' she tell's him 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After the tree light's go on

Lorelai looks at Luke

''Luke'' Lorelai says and looks at him

They lock lip's and kiss and backup all the way over to the stair's and go upstair's into his apartment

Outside Mia finally find's Rory

''hey kido'' Mia says

Rory turn's around an gasp's'' MIA Oh my god what are you doing here?'' she says excitedly and throw's her arm's around Mia's neck

''Nice to see you too kido I'm back in town for Christmas Sweetie I though I would surprise you and be a christmas gift'' Mia tell's her

''have you seen Mom yet I'm sure she would love to see you I'm sure she's around here somewhere'' Rory says

''oh yea I saw her already I think she just ran over to the diner for a sec'' Mia says

''so are you surprised?'' Mia asks her

''oh my god yea totally surprise oh man'' Rory says and throw's her arm's around Mia again Mia just hold's her tight

''I missed you'' Rory says

''I missed you too sweetie your growing up too fast and I don't get to see you enough which is my fault'' Mia says

''so are you having fun?'' Mia asks her

''oh yea I love this town this time of year with the snow it makes the town look like 1 big picture it's both mom's and I favorite time of year when it's going to snow'' Rory says

''good that's what living in a place/town is all about'' Mia says

''oh yea I love this town and I never want to leave'' Rory says

''I'm sure your mom would appricate hearing that'' Mia says

''oh yea she does'' Rory says

''you go stop in at Luke's I'm sure he would love to see you too'' Rory tell's her

''yea I will get/stop in there sometime later tonight before I leave'' Mia says

''wait your leaving you can't leave it's Christmas time you can just stay with Me and Mom'' Rory says

''I have a room over at the Inn'' Mia tell's her

''ok good'' Rory says

''don't worry I would never leave before I say goodbye to my babies'' Mia says

''ok good'' Rory says 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Upstair's in Luke's bed Lorelai and Luke are just waking up from thier tryst

''wow that was'' she says

''wonderful amazning I no other word's you my dear we're amazing'' he says and hold's her to his chest

''uh huh back at ya Mr'' Lorelai says and kisses him

''I think that was one of the best Christmas present's I have ever gotten do you promise you will come over and spend Christmas eve and Day with Rory and I?'' she asks him

''I wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world I wouldn't miss Christmas with my 2 best girl's and new fianc'e'' he says

''what?'' she asks

''hold on'' he says and pull's out a ring out of his side draw

''Lorelai Victoria Gilmore I have loved you since I first met you that day you came into the diner and have watched you raise that amazing little girl out there will you make me the happiest man in the entire world and marry me?'' he says

''YES!'' she says

Luke slip's the ring on her finger and kisses him

''wow that is an amazing ring'' she says I'm so happy she says and lay's her head against his chest

''I know'' he says and hold's her

''come on we have to go out and celebrate with everybody'' Lorelai says

''why it's cold out and we are already up here and toast warm'' he says

''because it's fun and this is our town'' she says

''ok'' he says

They stay in bed for a few more minute's before getting up and getting dressed then they go downstair's and hold hand's leaving the diner and find Rory, Mia, and Sookie outside 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Outside

''hey'' Rory says

''hey you look'' Lorelai says and show's her the rng

''oh my god NO WAY!'' Rory says in a surprised tone

''YES WAY!'' Lorelai says excitedly

''Luke you proposed to her?'' Rory asks him

''Yes'' he says

''Oh my god when!?'' Rory asks him excitdely

''just a few minute's ago in bed after we'' Lorelai says

''OH MY GOD MOM CONGRADULATION'S YESS LUKE I KNEW YOU WOULD PROPOSE TO HER SOMEDAY!'' Rory says Excitedly and hug's them both

''thank's sweetie we are both so happy'' Lorelai says and kisses Luke again

''congradulaion's hunnie and Lucas'' Mia says

''congradulation's sweetie'' Sookie says

''congradulation's Lorelai'' Lane says

''thank you you guy's'' Lorelai says

''so what's going on out here?'' Lorelai asks and wrap's her arm around her daughter

''not much just enjoyng the light' s and the caroler's and the people dancing around the tree'' Rory says 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Later that night after the festivities Lorelai and Rory get home

''ok kid I'm going to bed g-night I love you'' she says and kisses Rory's cheek

''night mom'' Rory says

Lorelai goes upstair's and get's ready for bed and Rory goes to her room and closes the door and get's ready for bed

a little later that night Luke come's into the house and goes upstair's

''hey sweetie'' she says

''you tired?'' he asks her

''exhausted'' she says and sound's and look's tired

''ok well I'm going to go downstair's and say goodnight to Rory and get some water can I bring you some?'' he asks her

''yea sure water sound;s good thanks babe'' she says to him

Luke goes downstair's and knocks on Rory's door ''hey Rory it's Luke can I come in?'' he asks and open's the door

''hey step dad to be'' she says with a book in her hand

''hey step daughter to be don't stay up too late ok you need to sleep I love you and I'm happy that your happy'' he says and kisses her cheek ''sleep well sweetie'' he says

''I will night dad'' she says

''night kido'' he says and smile's and shut's her door and goes over to the cabinet and pull's out 2 glasses and will's them both with water and carries them upstair's

''here hun'' he says to Lorelai and gives her a glass

''thank's'' she says and take's a sip and put's it next to her on her nightstand

Luke get's into the bed next to her

''night babe'' she says and kisses him

''night sweetie sleep well'' he says

''I will'' she says and lays down and closes her eyes and goes to sleep

Luke turn's off the light and rub's her back and fall's aslep with his arm wrapped around her

Luke drink's his water and put;s his g;ass down and 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

In the morning when Lorelai wakes up she comes down the stair's into the kitchen

''good morning my handsome man and finac'e'' she says and kisses him

''good morning my beautiful woman and finac'e you sleep good?'' he asks her and kisses her

'''mmm'' she says

''coffee's ready over there'' he tell's her

''ok'' she says and goes over and pour's herself a cup

''it smell's good/great/delicious your cooking me breakfast?'' she asks him

''I am making you breakfast'' he says

''aww that's very sweet of you'' she says

''your welcome crazy lady I love you'' he says and kisses her too

''love you too'' she says

''Rory hasn't woken up yet?'' she asks him and sit's down at the table

''no doesn't look like it it's been very quite'' he says

a few minute's later Rory's door open's

''morning'' Rory says

''hey Rory''hey hun you sleep well?''

''very Rory says

''ok your up your fed I'm leaving good-bye crazy lady'' he says and kisses her

''bye Luke'' Rory says

''see ya later Rory'' Luke says

''bye hun'' Lorelai says

Luke turn's and leave's the kitchen and the house

''so Luke made breakfast sit are you hungry hun?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea starving'' Rory says

Lorelai get's up and puts some food on a plate for her and brings it to her

''thank's'' Rory says

''your welcome'' Lorelai says and sit's back down

The girl's eat together 


End file.
